someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
It's just Pokémon X... right?
Well.. I hope it is. A while ago, I, being a big fan of the Pokémon franchise, wanted the game "Pokémon X" for the Nintendo 3DS. I had neither of these, so I decided to look onto eBay. This was fine. I scrolled down the results, half-heartedly, seeing that a Pokémon X bundle with a 3DS was a lot more money than I assumed it to be. A LOT. I had hoped for around £100. I was wrong, they were all around £200 or even more. I was beginning to lose hope. But yet, there was one, the game I wanted with the console I wanted.. but it was for only £50. I immediately showed my parents and they agreed; this would be great for a birthday present, as it was my birthday two days later. I was happily pleased with this. The next day, Sunday, I woke up and checked my Email from the seller. It was curious. To the unfortunate buyer, I cannot express my regret for your purchase. I just had to get rid of the cartridge; it was getting to be too much for me to have. Everything about it is wrong, but one thing is the worst. I wish you the best of luck; honestly, I do, but be careful. and no matter what you do; DO NOT ENTER THE HALL OF FAME. I admit, I was creeped out, but I assumed it was simply a troll to discourage my completion of the game. I ignored it for the first part, for fear my parents would decide not to buy it for me. Henceforth, I decided to simply delete the email. I wish I had not, for now, I have barely any evidence besides my own memory, which, in itself, is fading. Once more, I woke up. My birthday, a Monday. I sighed out of bed, shrugged on my uniform and unenthusiastically walked to school. When inside, I walked into my form-room, and to my best friend. I looked to him; he had bought the game a while before me, but hadn't spoiled it, as I had asked from him. I told him that I was going to get it soon, and he smiled to me. We conversed about Pokémon for the most part of the day. At the end of the day, I waved goodbye to my friends, and started my walk home. When I entered my home, I took a step into my room, finding the one present I had asked for, plus a few more. I stared at them for a moment before unwrapping my 3DS. the rest of the presents followed suit, being ripped open and stared at. I decided to try Pokémon X in my new console last, as it was the best; the saying had always seemed to stick with me. However, when I put in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, the screen only came up with an Error. ..CARTRIDGE;ERROR_Please_Insert_Pokemon_X.. This confused me; the 3DS console was not meant to do this, was it? It surely didn't seem so to me. I checked on Google. Nobody seemed to have experienced this, except one. It was on a forum. I clicked on it, and began to read. I recently received a copy of Pokémon X along with a 3DS, and was wondering if anybody experienced the same problem as me? I got other games with it, and every game I tried wouldn't work, it only wanted to accept Pokémon X. This resulted in me putting in the cartridge, as you would expect. But when I did, it didn't boot up straight away. Instead writing appeared on the screen. "Johnathon blacked out! He protected himself upon awaking, and rushed home in Leeds to avoid further harm." It took me a moment to register, upon looking at the screen, how it knew my name and location. I hadn't entered it in yet, into the cartridge or the console. Although it may have connected to the internet to find the location, the way it knew my name still baffled me. Nonetheless, I continued in my playing of the game, assuming it to be a test of some sort; the name could have been a lucky guess. Although, after the screen finally subsided, a save file was already present, named "H3LL0". I, of course, saw it as a weird name, yet decided to play; I always enjoyed continuing old games for some reason. I played, my starter seemed to have been picked, it was a Rhyhorn, instead of the original Pokémon options there were. I figured it could have been some sort of hack? It was only one Pokémon, and it was pretty strong, anyway. It tore through the first few gyms with ease, no problems. There were a few changes, though. Once I had beaten Viola, she had different speech. "Y0u have not quit yet. This is an acheivemen7," and instead of the roller skates usually received they were ice skates. Weird. I shut down my game for the night after the first three gyms; it got a little bit too far for my liking. As I got into bed, I heard a loud banging noise. I ignored it and slept. Upon awakening, I realized my new console was on the ground. I turned it on and booted the game once more, seeing the name had changed to "1 can see y0u." My eyes started to hurt to just look at the screen, so I turned away, and turned the 3DS off. I hadn't played it for a while,... M''ore next page. --->'' There were more pages. I decided not to read them just yet, and that instead, I would play this game. I flicked on the switch, and there was the save file, the new one from in the comment I had seen: "1 can see y0u." I clicked the profile, and it was at the main home, as though the game had restarted. It hadn't, but the 8th Gym badge hadn't been achieved yet. I looked at the Pokémon it had: the same Rhyhorn as well as a Talonflame. That was it. How had he managed to beat so many gyms? After a moment of scanning the screen, I noticed the Rhyhorn had 495 levels. That explained a lot. As I watched my little sprite step outside of the house and fly to Snowbelle Gym, I noticed a small icon in the corner of my screen, like the tip of a Rhyhorn's horn. As I entered the gym, I noticed it was enflamed, no puzzle, just walk up to the gym leader amidst the melting hell that would have been the ice gym. Wulfric sent out his Abomasnow, and the Rhyhorn rock-blasted it into a K.O., as with a Cryogonal, followed by the Avalugg. Each fainted. All of a sudden, instead of Wulfric's normal speech, it said, "Rhyhorn wants to impale!" Upon pressing 'A', his model disappeared. This left me speechless for a while. I was unsure of what to think; the small icon I had seen was now slightly bloodied. As I advanced towards Victory Road, after every challenger I fought, "Rhyhorn wants to impale!" came up. I walked through Victory Road slowly, and as I neared to the end, a pop-up appeared. It said; Rhyhorn's bloodlust was satiated! After that, everything seemed normal for a short while. The battles were no different to ones in a normal game. And I advanced through the last part of Victory Road legitimately. Except the level difference, of course. I advanced to the Elite Four, and it was time to go off for the night once more. I saved and exited, going to sleep in my bed. I heard a bang, just like was in the post that the guy had made. And I want to sleep. I woke up the next day, 3DS on my bedroom floor, as I had expected. I turned it on, and opened up Pokémon X. The icon of the horn had lost all signs of blood. Rhyhorn needs more blood! I shuddered, walking in to each chamber, but the E4's looked different to what I had seen; Seibold was a dark-skinned bald man. Killed by Rhyhorn's horn. Malva was the same sort of person, I thought, but she seemed a younger version. Killed once more. Wikstrom was more of a younger person, looking about twelve. He was gone, too, but once Drasna was defeated, her text box was different, before she was impaled. It said, "Thank you for ending the nightmare..." By now, I'd seen weird things from this a lot. I ignored it, and walked out into the Champion's chamber. "Champion Johnathon would like to battle!" Came onto my screen, and I didn't realize what I had just seen. and so, I battled, and beat it; I saved just before the Hall of fame, to see what the walk-through post of this weird version said. I satiated my Rhyhorn's bloodlust and we finished the Elite Four and Champion, I saved, and will go into the hall of fame soon.. -Johnathon20490 That's when I saw it. '''Johnathon'20490. ''The champion's name. Diantha's replacement.. could it be that everyone in the Hall of Fame was inducted into the game more literally than thought? I was terrified. I shut down my 3DS, and I haven't touched it since.Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video GameCategory:Original StoryCategory:Real LifeCategory:Pokemon Category:Fixed